


For a moment it hurts

by twoheartsx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I'm sad and I have feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, set after the end of KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: “It’s because I love him, that I’ll let him go.”Riku knew that love was prize and he’d already lost the race before it ever began.





	For a moment it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Kingdom Hearts 3 and I am feeling a lot of things so I wrote this quick thing

Riku had a long time to think on it. His feelings and what they meant to him and even more so, what they meant to Sora. A friend to the end, but Sora was all that. Just a friend. A brother in all but blood. He saw nothing more in Riku, never would. His heart belonged to someone else. Always someone else. 

Riku knew that love was a prize and he’d already lost the race before it even began. The moment that cute red haired girl appeared, it was over. Sora was hers and Riku didn’t blame him. Kairi was a light, he was darkness. He’d fought it off and won the war inside himself, but nonetheless Kairi remained the winner. He was sure she didn’t even know what she’d won. Maybe she did. Riku couldn’t ask her since she wasn’t here. He wished she was, because Sora would be here. They’d be the trio again. They could watch sunsets together and laugh about how hard they wanted to escape and the hell that lied beyond those shores. He wanted his best friends back, even if that meant watching the boy he’d loved for years, love another. He understood how easy loving Sora was. He even understood how perfect Kairi was under everything. 

For a moment it hurts because Riku is sharp edges that had to be smoothed out. Because he fought his way out and now he’d bound by this ache in his chest. Because he worked hard to win the race and he lost. No matter what he did, it wasn’t him who was chosen. Just as it wasn’t Sora who was chosen to be a keyblade wielder. If not for Riku’s blunder Sora wouldn’t have gotten wrapped up in all this. For a moment Riku wishes he hadn’t. He wishes Sora had stayed a normal boy on the islands. That they stayed in their own worlds. Maybe then, if he hadn’t fought so hard alongside him, it wouldn’t hurt so much the idea he can’t compare. He just couldn’t compete. 

And as he sat there, in the spot they all shared, Riku wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by people. As he sat alone, loneliness a common companion for him, he wanted company more than ever. He wanted to think he wasn’t alone. To feel just a little less like the rug had been pulled from under his feet. 

He wanted his best friends, no more death and wars, just his friends and a chance to find his own love. One that was returned. One whose heart didn’t belong to another.


End file.
